Switch Jinseob x Hakwoong
by Xobitc
Summary: Saat dua pasangan lupa siapa pasangannya. BADSUMMARY/YAOI/JINSEOB/HAKWOONG/Woojin x Hyungseob/ Haknyeon x Euiwoong/
1. 1

HAPPY READING..

"Woojin mana Woojin?!" Sontak sekelas tutup telinga masing-masing. Gak tutup telinga gimana, Hyungseob teriak teriak udah kayak apaan. Mending kalau teriak nya bagus, lah ini?

-Teriak yang bagus kayak gimana ?

"Ada apaan nih ?" Saut seseorang yang ada di belakang Hyungseob.

"Woojinaaaa" Hyungseob puter badan ke belakang, langsung dipeluk itu leher si Woojin.

Oke, mereka itu salah satu pasangan kekasih yang ada di sekolah ini. Gitu lah kebiasaan mereka setiap hari. Hyungseob selalu nyari nyari ke kelas Woojin, mentang-mentang deket cuman sebelahan.

"Kemana aja sih ? Gua kan kangen Woojin" Hyungseob malah ngusel-ngusel ke dadanya Woojin. Nyaman.

"Barusan ke kantin, sayang" Woojin ngelus-ngelus rambut Hyungseob.

"Woy pacaran di tempat lain bisa kagak?" -Haknyeon

"Sirik aja lo, Jomblo dasar!" Hyungseob udah mulai teriak-teriak lagi. Sabar Woojin yang ada di depannya langsung tutup mulut Hyungseob.

"Udah sayang, balik ke kelas sana bentar lagi masuk" Woojin udah dorong Hyungseob dari belakang. Malu-maluin, katanya

Haknyeon ? Lagi mikirin nasib jomblo nya .

Haknyeon keluar kelas bareng si 'sahabat' nya , Woojin. Katanya mereka mau ke kantin, makan bukan mau bantu cuci piring.

Ketika mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja sambil bawa makanan, Haknyeon malah diem liatin seseorang di sebrang sana.

Lee Eiwoong, temen sekelas Hyungseob , ketua kelas paling galak sesekolah.

"Kalau mau mah samperin aja nyeon" Woojin nyadarin Haknyeon yang gak bisa ngalihin pandangannya ke cowok imut-imut itu.

"Gausah lah, nanti gua ganggu dia kasian hahaha" Haknyeon ikutan makan , piring Woojin udah setengahnya. Pinter makan emang.

"Lu udah nyerah dapetin dia?"

"Kagak lah, mana mungkin gua nyerah setelah selama ini gua perjuangin" Haknyeon itu emang pantang menyerah , apalagi masalah Euiwoong.

Euiwoong yang sensi dan galak gitu, dideketin Haknyeon yang kerdus dan mantannya dimana-mana. Gak bakal jadi sampe kiamat juga. Gitu lah kurang kebih komentar para murid-murid kang gosip.

x SWITCH x

oioioi.. ini cuman iseng gaada kerjaan , kalau responnya bagus . lanjut dah


	2. 2

Happy Reading.

Bingung sama Euiwoong, perasaan dia kayak gimana sama si Haknyeon ya. Gosip-gosipnya sih dia suka juga sama Haknyeon, tapi masa sih Euiwoong gitu mempan dikerdusin si Haknyeon.

"Ung! Ung!"

"Gausah teriak ,seob. Jarak lu kurang dari semeter dari gua!" Gimana kagak, si Hyungseob teriak di kupingnya si Euiwoong, pas banget.

"Lu dari tadi gua panggil gak respon , Ung. Tadi disuruh pak Jaehwan ngambil buku diperpus. Bukunya sesuai jumlah murid. Si bapaknya udah balik kan ke ruang guru" Hyungseob kapan emang kagak marah, marah mulu. Tapi kalau sama Woojin mah jinak.

"Yaudah, ayo bantuin" si Euiwoong berdiri siap-siap ke perpus. Tapi, si Hyungseob udah lari duluan. Kabur , bukan ke perpus. Males disuruh Euiwoong. Teman macam apa.

"Ini rak tinggi banget deh, jahat banget si bapak" Euiwoong misuh-misuh di depan rak buku. Gak nyampe, kependekan dia, mana harus ambil 28 buku.

Euiwoong niatnya minta bantuan penjaga perpustakaan, pas baru balik badan ada badan laki-laki tinggi keliatan dari bawah lagi ambil buku yang mau Euiwoong ambil. Bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya posisi mereka udah kayak drama gitu.

"Yang ini?" Orang itu nunjukin buku, mastiin.

"Elu?!" Euiwoong udah narik nafas buat bilang makasih, yang keluar malah bentakan keras. Tau orang yang bantuin Euiwoong siapa ?

Haknyeon.

"Kenapa sayang?" Haknyeon kambuh dah tiap liat Euiwoong. Kerdus coy, kerdus s*mi isi dua.

"Sini!" Euiwoong ngerebut buku yang dipegang haknyeon.

"Lain kali bilang kalau butuh bantuan, kan ada gua" Haknyeon ngacak rambut Euiwoong sebelum dia pergi ninggalin perpustakaan. Euiwoong ? Udah mau meledak, keburu inget ini di perpustakaan.

Si Euiwoong yang pendek gitu susah kali bawa 28 buku yang tebelnya 7 cm itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ketua kelas. Mau sih minta bantu , tapi disini gak ada orang. Kecuali yang lagi jalan di depannya.

"Eum..Haknyeon!" Euiwoong kesambet apa manggil Haknyeon ? Terpaksa. Haknyeon berhenti jalan terus balik badan. Merhatiin Euiwoong.

"B..berat.. em..mau bantuin gak?"

Kesempatan langka. -Haknyeon

"Boleh, tapi gak gratis"

"Terus?"

"Makan siang bareng gua seminggu!" Haknyeon paling pinter emang.

"Ogahh!!!" Ung, teriaknya biasa aja.

"Yaudah" Haknyeon pergi jalan ngejauhin Euiwoong.

"Eh eh iya deh iya, nih" Euiwoong ngasih buku yang dia pegang, hampir semua cuman nyisain 3 buku yang dia pegang. Haknyeon mah happy aja, seminggu makan sama Euiwoong woy. Berasa dapet hadiah utama lotre gocengan.

Mereka jalan berdua ke kelas. Inget ya, berdua. Dijalan si Haknyeon gak bisa lepas merhatiin si Euiwoong, kalau gak inget soal buku ini mah udah ditampar itu Haknyeon.

Hyungseob sekarang lagi diem di atap gedung sekolah, nyari angin. Dia bad mood Woojin nya ilang gak tau kemana. Tadi pas dateng ke kelasnya udah gaada , dicari kemana mana sampe ke locker pak jaehwan juga gak ada.

"Woojin awas sampe lu ketemu,gua cabut gingsul lu!"

Hyungseob marah-marah sendiri di atap. Kayak apaan ye siang-siang gini.

Grepp..

"Hwaaaaaaa" Hyungseob teriak tujuh oktaf. Kaget, gimana gak kaget ada orang maen peluk-peluk dari belakang.

"Lu ngapain disini seob ? Bunuh diri?" Woojin puter badan Hyungseob jadi hadap-hadapan.

"Lu kemana aja?" Hyungseob yang baru sadar langsung peluk Woojin dan nyembunyiin mukanya di dada Woojin.

"Maaf sayang" Woojin ngelus-ngelus kepala Hyungseob.

Maaf mulu yang dikeluarin dari mulut Woojin, gak niat ngejelasin dari mana nya. Hyungseob sayang atau bego sih.

Katanya mau marah, gimana sih hyungseob.

Bel pulang udah bunyi, seketika anak-anak keluar. Termasuk si Hyungseob ini udah stand by aja nunggu Woojin, pulang bareng katanya. Tapi Woojinnya aja belom keliatan gingsulnya dari tadi.

Dilain tempat Euiwoong lagi berat bawa buku yang tadi buat dibalikin ke perpustakaan. Mana perpustakaannya jauh, belok kanan terus kiri naik tangga turun lagi muter lapangan, Nggak deh.

Gubrak..

Euiwoong jatoh ditangga pas dia mau turun. Bukunya berserakan dimana-mana dari atas sampai bawah. Tapi.. kok ada yang mungutin dari bawah.

"Heh tolongin gua, balikin ini buku ke perpus nanti gua kasih contekan ulangan minggu depan" Orang itu ngasih buku ke beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Ung, Lu gak apa-apa?" Orang itu ngedeketin Euiwoong yang masih duduk di tangga pasca insiden tadi.

"Eh? Woojin?" Euiwoong diem, mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo gua anter ke Ruang kesehatan" Woojin bawa si Euiwoong dipapah. Sampe di tempat tujuan, Euiwoong langsung di kasih pertolongan pertama.

Woojin maenin hp, ngetik sesuatu.

To : Seobii

Yang, pulang duluan aja ya? Gua ada urusan mendadak. Maaf ya. Love you.

Hyungseob baca teks itu langsung bete, iyalah gimana nggak. Tiba-tiba ada orang bawa motor gede gitu, gatau siapa karena pake helm ditutup.

"Sendirian? Pulang bareng gua yo"

Suara itu..

"Haknyeon?" Hyungseob nebak.

"Iya ini gua cup, ayo naek" Haknyeon buka kaca helmnya, iya bener Haknyeon loh. Hyungseob mah naik aja, gratis ini.

SWITCH

hohoho, update nih. Lieat respon kemarin baik sih, makasih ya :v kalau ada respon baik lagi gua update lagi.

salam dari pacar pinky .g


	3. 3

_Teng Teng Tong Teng .. (?)_ Itu suara bel istirahat sekolah, bukan kang eskrim lewat. Anak sekolah kalau denger bel istirahat gimana ? tau kan ?.

Udah 3 hari Euiwoong makan bareng Haknyeon, otomatis jadi trending topic juga. Apalagi di forum sekolah _Haknyeon's Lovers._ _Drrrt drrt ._ HP Euiwoong geter-geter di pahanya.

 _from : Kerdus mi isi dua._

 _Gua tunggu di kantin, jangan coba-coba buat kabur._.

"Sialan" Euiwoong misuh-misuh sendiri di bangkunya. Hyungseob liatin tingkah kegemesan temen nya ini.

"Liat aja gua gak bakal ke kantin!" Euiwoong ngomong dengan yakinnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kayaknya ada orang yang mau ngelanggar janjinya nih" Haknyeon keluar dari balik pintu kelas Euiwoong, nguping dari tadi ternyata.

Euiwoong ? Shock berat liatin Haknyeon sambil mulut kebuka.

"Gua tau gua ganteng,ayo sayang" Haknyeon deketin Euiwoong, ditarik deh tangannya Euiwoong. Euiwoong pasrah, atau emang suka ?

Dua sejoli itu pun jalan ke kantin berduaan, masih pegangan tangan. _Hmm_.

"Tau kagak tadi gua liat Haknyeon sama Euiwoong pegangan tangan!"

"Sumpeh lu?!"

"Jangan boong lu!"

"Sumpah gua liat mereka lewat depan kelas"

"Kak Haknyeon teganya engkau padaku \3"

Seperti itulah cuplikan keramean yang terjadi di grup chat.

Hyungseob ditinggal Euiwoong dikelas, makan roti coklat dia di kelas. Masih kesel sama Woojin ceritanya. Udah gak jadi pulang bareng, Line gak dibales sampe malem. Punya pacar kayak gitu ? Tampol ego ntar kebiasaan.

"Seobii" Woojin dateng-dateng duduk di bangku depan Hyungseob, tapi madep ke belakang.

"Hm" Hyungseob gak ngelirik, fokus makan lebih baik katanya.

Woojin ngulurin tangan ngusapin jarinya ke ujung bibir Hyungseob.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan belepotan gitu" Hyungseob ambyar, mau ini itu susah. jaim nomor satu.

"Seobii ? Lu sakit yang ? Gua anter ke ruang kesehatan ya? Merah gitu muka lu" Woojin pegang-pegang muka Hyungseob lucu.

 _Tahan cup, Tahan.. -_ Hyungseob_terjaim_2k17

Hyungseob berdiri ngedeketin Woojin tanpa ekspresi, Woojin berdiri juga kaget liat pacarnya gini.

"Hueeee.." Hyungseob meluk Woojin erat, sambil teriak teriak. Untung kelas kosong.

"Loh? Kenapa sayang?" Woojin meluk Hyungseob juga, sambil ngelus rambut Hyungseob.

"Bangsat ih!?" Hyungseob sambil meluk-meluk mukulin dada Woojin juga. Woojin mah gak ngerti apa-apa cuman bales pelukan Hyungseob.

"Udah tau gua marah!? Masih aja digodain" Ada-ada aja si Hyungseob ini, siapa yang godain dia .g

*

Sore gini Hyungseob sama Woojin lagi makan di cafe deket sekolah buat ganti yang kemaren gak jadi pulang bareng katanya. Hyungseob fokus makan, Woojin fokus maenan hp.

Ngapain si Woojin ? Fotoin Hyungseob ? bukan.

Lagi liatin foto Haknyeon sama Euiwoong di instagram pas makan bareng di kantin tadi. Fokus ke cowok imut nya bukan ke sahabat karibnya yang ngerdus mulu.

Sebenernya gak tau apa yang nyambet si Woojin , sejak dia tolongin Euiwoong yang jatoh di tangga itu dia jadi penasaran sama Euiwoong.

"Jin..Jin.." Hyungseob manggil Woojin.

"Iya kenapa yang?" Woojin langsung masukin hp nya ke saku celananya.

"Tadi ngajak makan atau ngajak maenin hp?" Hyungseob liatin Woojin sambil megang garpu kuat-kuat. Serem kan Hyungseob .

Woojin makan, masih Hyungseob liatin. Udah kayak apaan ini adegan.

* SWITCH *

 **Hae, Long time no see oh yeah. sorry gak update beberapa waktu . Sekarang bawa update nih . hihihi . Like Comment jangan lupa.** **Salam dari calon Kyulkyung.**


End file.
